


All We Need Is El-Oh-Vee-Ee (Love)

by countmeaway



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countmeaway/pseuds/countmeaway
Summary: There's the flash of a dimple, golden scruff, a slightly crooked front tooth. There's a hand obscuring the eyes, but the lips are turned up in a smile, skin flushed a soft shade of red.





	All We Need Is El-Oh-Vee-Ee (Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, only the words written below. Title from El-Oh-Vee-Ee by The Used.

There's the flash of a dimple, golden scruff, a slightly crooked front tooth. There's a hand obscuring the eyes, but the lips are turned up in a smile, skin flushed a soft shade of red.

“C'mon, stop hiding your eyes.” The voice comes from off camera, a quiet pleading tone that makes the man laying down grin, even while releasing a loud sigh.

“The things I do for you,” he says, and the hand that was covering his eyes is gone, a pair of blueblue eyes looking up into the camera. “Happy?” He's grinning as he says it.

The one behind the camera hums, a hand reaching into the frame. It cradles the side of the man's face, and he turns into it, placing a soft kiss to the palm.

“Dean Ambrose, the sweetest sap,” the man behind the camera says with a chuckle, and those blueblue eyes flash up to him, narrowing.

“Keep it up, Seth, imma put the camera up your ass,” the man—Dean—says.

The camera moves around, shaky and unsteady, and then it's being aimed at someone else, at Seth, and he's grinning, brown tangled curls framing his face. “He really loves me,” he says with a wink, moving around some more until his head is resting on Dean's shoulder, both their faces in the frame now.

They're a striking pair. Seth's all dark hair and dark eyes and tan skin where Dean is all light: dirty blonde hair, clear blue eyes, smooth, pale skin.

“We doin’ this or what?” Dean asks, hiding a grin against the side of Seth's head. 

“Oh, yeah, Dean, because that totally gets me going,” Seth retorts, rolling his eyes.

Dean whispers something in Seth's ear that the camera doesn't pick up, but whatever it was makes Seth blush, entire face going red as he bites his bottom lip.

“Hand it over,” Dean says now, and the camera moves around some more as it's changed hands, focused on Seth kneeling up on the bed between the spread of Dean's legs.

Seth's shirtless now, his hair a little more wild than it was. He's got abs for days, and his chest is covered in a layer of hair, a trail of it leading down the middle of his belly into the shorts he's wearing. 

“Gonna take those off, too?” Dean asks. His voice sounds rougher, lower. 

Seth nods, tucks his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down slowly. It takes a bit of maneuvering to get them all the way off, and he throws them somewhere behind him when he's done. He's half hard already, and it looks as though he's barely refraining from touching himself.

“Fuck,” Dean curses lowly, the video shaking slightly. “Always so damn hot, Seth.”

Seth licks his lips. “Your turn.”

The video skitters around again, and Seth must have the camera now because it’s focused on Dean, his shirt already gone. He has a thick layer of hair covering his chest, and Seth zooms in on it, pans the camera down until it’s on Dean’s hips, where his hands are tugging at his shorts, slowly revealing the expanse of smooth skin before Dean’s dick appears, flushed and hard, curving up toward his belly.

Seth’s breathing gets rougher, goes a little ragged. “Already so hard for me, aren’t you?”

Dean grips himself loosely, strokes himself once before letting his dick fall from his hand. “C’mon, show me what your mouth can do.”

The camera zooms back out, all of Dean in the frame now, but it’s only for a few seconds before the camera is back in Dean’s hand, focused on Seth, settling himself down on his haunches, his hands on Dean’s thighs. He’s grinning up at the camera—at Dean—and then he’s leaning forward, lips trailing up the inside of Dean’s thigh.

Dean’s legs part, spread a little wider. He settles a hand on top of Seth’s head. It doesn’t look like he’s pushing Seth’s head down, instead just resting his hand there. It still spurs Seth on, though, one hand wrapped around the base of Dean’s dick as his lips part, slowly closing over the tip.

It looks as though Dean’s been shocked with the way his body jolts, his hips halfway to thrusting up into Seth’s mouth before he settles back down against the bed. The video shakes, jerky, going in and out of focus as Seth moves his mouth up and down Dean’s dick, soft, wet sounds barely audible over the ragged way Dean’s breathing.

”Perfect fuckin’ mouth, babe,” Dean says, voice rough like gravel. “Always look so fuckin’ good sucking me.”

Seth hums, and the video shakes a little more in response.

There’s a string of saliva connecting Dean’s dick to Seth’s mouth when he pulls off, and he chases it away with his tongue before he trails kisses down the underside, the camera zooming in to focus on the way the point of Seth’s tongue dips into the slit when he reaches the head.

”More, c’mon,” Dean grunts out.

Seth strokes Dean’s cock, tongue flicking out at the head teasingly. “What do you want?” he asks. His voice sounds rough, raw. “Wanna fuck my mouth?”

”Jesus,” Dean groans. His dick jerks visibly, and Seth laughs a little, a soft, fond sound that’s quickly replaced by a groan when Seth takes Dean back into his mouth, downdowndown until his nose is flush against Dean’s pubic bone. He stays there for a beat, two, pulling back and doing it again, over and over until Dean’s meeting him halfway, thrusting up into his mouth. “Yes, yeah, like that, baby, so fuckin’ perfect, fuckin’ mouth was made for me.”

Seth groans. There are tears in his eyes, but he looks like he loves it, like there’s nowhere else in the world he’d rather be, cheeks hollowed out as he sucks.

”Gonna,” Dean grunts, and Seth’s mouth seems to move a little faster in response, taking Dean in and holding him there longer, pulling off with a ragged breath, stroking Dean tight and fast as Dean fucks up into his grip, spilling in endless pulses over Seth’s fist, the camera shaking almost too much to capture it, to capture the way Seth licks it all away, swiping his tongue over the tip of Dean’s cock to make him shiver, to make him curse and groan and shake all over.

”C’mere, c’mere,” Dean says through panted out breaths. He must have dropped the camera because the screen goes black, the unmistakable sounds of kissing filling the air, interspersed with Dean praising Seth. “Perfect, baby boy. Always so damn good for me, aren’t you?”

”I need—” Seth cuts off on a groan, loud and deep.

”Tell me,” Dean says. “What do you need?”

”Fuck me,” Seth says firmly. “I need you to fuck me. Now.”

There’s a huff of breath, followed by a chuckle, then Dean’s saying, “Gonna be a minute, babe. Feels like you sucked my brain out.”

”You’ve got fingers, Dean,” Seth says. He sounds petulant, like he’s frowning. “Use them.”

”Bossy,” Dean says, playful and light. “C’mon, hands and knees.”

The bed squeaks slightly as they move, the camera jostled around, catching flashes of light, flashes of skin until it’s grabbed and set somewhere solid, angled at the bed.

Seth moves to his hands and knees, slightly off-center of the camera, but it’s enough to see Dean behind him, Dean gripping his ass with both hands, squeezing and massaging, pulling his cheeks apart to bare his asshole.

”Dean, please,” Seth begs, rocking back against nothing.

Dean obliges, all too happily, but it’s not his fingers he puts there. He buries his face between Seth’s cheeks, and from the surprised shout Seth lets out, he wasn’t expecting it. It quickly fades to unintelligible babbling, his ass moving back against Dean’s mouth, voice going hoarse the longer Dean works his tongue in that sensitive space.

”Please,” Seth cries. His entire body is shaking, and there’s a fine sheen of sweat covering his skin. “M’ready, D, please.”

Dean doesn’t stop. He grips Seth’s hips and hauls him back even more, and it’s any wonder Dean can breathe.

Seth goes still for a second, two, and then his entire body is trembling, shaking.

Dean pulls back, wipes a hand across his mouth. His face is flushed red, and his hair is matted to his forehead with sweat. “Did you just?”

Seth collapses to the bed, weakly trying to swat at any part of Dean he can reach. “Sorry,” he says, soft, quiet, like he’s ashamed that he couldn’t hold back.

Dean’s hand smooths up and down Seth’s back, and he says, “Shhh, don’t, baby. So fuckin’ hot, you comin’ like that for me.”

The camera is at an angle that doesn’t allow Seth’s face to be seen with the way he has it turned in the opposite direction, but he rolls over onto his back, pulling Dean down on top of him, wrapping his arms and legs around Dean.

There’s the soft sounds of more kissing, Seth’s hands roving up and down Dean’s back, slipping down further to skim over the swell of Dean’s ass.

”Still want me to?” Dean asks, going up on his knees between Seth’s legs. Seth’s arms flop back down to the mattress, his legs spread wide to accommodate Dean.

Seth’s answer comes in the form of a groan, but it’s no wonder, Dean’s hand wrapping around his softened dick, probably still too sensitive for so much stimulation.

”Like this?” Dean asks, already hauling one of Seth’s legs up around his hip, slotting himself into place.

”No,” Seth says, barely loud enough for the camera to pick up. A little louder, he adds, “Wanna ride you.”

”Well, alright then,” Dean says, dropping Seth’s leg down to the bed, flopping down onto his back. “You got the lube?”

Seth knee walks the small bit of space between them, shoving a hand under the pillows to pull out a tube of lube. He hands it to Dean, and Dean quickly slicks up his cock, tossing the bottle away once he’s done.

”You don’t need any prep?”

Seth shakes his head. “M’good.” He turns, his back to Dean, swinging one leg over Dean, bracing himself with his hands on Dean’s knees. “Like this, okay?”

”Yeah,” Dean says, voice a low rasp.

The camera is blocked for a minute, but when it refocuses, it’s a clear shot of Seth’s ass, the way he’s grinding back on Dean’s dick, shining and slick with lube. Dean’s hand enters the frame, gripping himself loosely as he guides the tip of his cock to Seth’s asshole, rubbing teasingly over it before he starts pushing in, Seth rocking back in tiny increments until he’s seated flush on Dean’s hips.

The video shakes, can’t seem to stay still, moving from Seth’s ass up the length of his back, tracking the trail of tattoos down his spine, the way his hair is spilling over his shoulders.

”C’mon, Seth,” Dean groans, the hand not holding the camera anchoring itself at Seth’s hip, just in time for Seth to start moving, slow rolls of his hips that make the video shake even more, trying to focus on where Dean’s dick is stretching Seth open, inch by inch bared until it disappears back inside Seth.

”Feel good, baby? You like watchin’ your dick stretching me open?” Seth sounds like he swallowed a mouthful of glass, voice low and rough, interspersed with tiny little gasps and pants.

”Fuck,” Dean curses, a sharp snap of his hips up into Seth, hand squeezing so tight Seth’s skin has gone white where his fingers are digging in. “Fuckin’ perfect, Seth. So fuckin’ hot, fuck. Gonna kill me, babe.”

Seth laughs, a low chuckle that makes Dean groan. He starts moving in earnest now, smooth, fluid rolls of his hips until just the tip of Dean’s cock is still inside him, rocking back down in the next breath, over and over, a sheen of sweat breaking out over his skin, glistening in the light of the camera.

Seth’s ass moves and flexes, up, down, up, down, Dean cursing and praising, video shaky and jumpy until it’s tossed to the side, a screen of black the only thing visible now, but the sounds are unmistakable, skin slapping against skin, Seth unable to form words, Dean muttering filth, telling Seth how fucking perfect his ass looks stuffed full of Dean’s cock, how he’s going to come inside him, “Make a fuckin’ mess of this perfect ass, Seth, gonna make you so full, mark you up inside out, baby.”

”Do it,” Seth gasps out, begging, “please, please, want you to, oh, god, Dean, fuck.”

Grunting, moaning, gasping, the shlick shlick shlick sound of Seth’s dick being stroked.

”That’s it, baby boy, that’s it, come for me, Seth, c’mon, do it,” Dean says, commands, followed by a deep, guttural groan, Seth coming, Dean coming, the rush of breath to fill their lungs, to even out their breathing.

”Y’okay?” Dean asks, still breathing heavily.

Seth hums, huffing out a laugh. “Fuckin’ perfect,” he says. “Hey, where’s the camera?”

Dean curses. “Uh, here,” he says, aiming the lens at Seth, taking in his flushed face, his hair a frizzy mess.

”You can turn it off now. Missed the money shot, anyway,” Seth points out, reaching out to take the camera from Dean, undoubtedly to turn it off.

”You try holdin’ the damn thing while someone’s ridin’ you. It ain’t easy,” Dean retorts.

The rest of their discussion is cut off, the camera fading to black before the video stops.

\--

The room is so quiet, the sound of a pin dropping would sound like a herd of elephants.

Dean’s sitting back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, a defiant look on his face like he’s daring someone to say something stupid.

Someone coughs, and Dean’s gaze flies to them immediately. He doesn’t know the person’s name, just knows that they’re on the board of directors.

”Problem?” Dean asks, an eyebrow raised.

The man’s face flushes, and he shakes his head.

”S’what I thought,” Dean says, returning his eyes back to Seth, to where Seth is hunched over in his seat, face hidden against the tabletop. His face is probably the brightest shade of red, and Dean doesn’t blame him. That was supposed to be private, something Seth had wanted to do for his birthday that Dean was all too happy to oblige him with. But now it’s out there for everyone and their mother to see, to see them at their most vulnerable, and Dean wants to burn the world to the fucking ground.

Seth should never be embarrassed or ashamed of what they have, what they do in the privacy of their bedroom, and it makes Dean seethe, anger about to boil over, that someone, that some fuckhead, hacked into Seth’s private server and leaked it all over the internet.

”I’m gonna go ahead and say that the best course of action is to do nothing,” Vince finally says, when it’s clear no one else is going to speak up. “There’s no mistaking who it is in that video, but if we want it to blow over, it’s best not to comment on it.”

Damn fucking right. Anyone dares to bring it up and Dean will tear them a fucking new one.

”For now, you two can have the next week off,” Vince continues. “Dean, take him somewhere away from all this, alright? Away from the internet, media, fans, all of it. Somewhere private and secluded and just decompress for a week.”

Dean nods, not trusting his voice. He’s angry and upset, frustrated and ready to start throwing punches, and lashing out at his boss is the last thing he should do.

He puts a hand to Seth’s back, says, “C’mon, Seth, let’s go.”

Seth keeps his head down as he rises to his feet, and Dean glares at everyone in the room until their gaze is fixed somewhere that isn’t on Seth. He keeps a hand on Seth’s back, guiding him out of the room, out of sight of everyone else, then pulls him into his arms, Seth’s face tucked into the crook of Dean’s neck as he shakes, wet splashes hitting Dean’s skin.

”Shhh,” Dean says, keeps his hands moving up and down Seth’s back, trying to soothe him as best as he can. He knows nothing can undo the trauma of that video being out there, of people seeing them in a way they have no right to, but he can do this for Seth: he can be his pillar of strength, his warrior, his protector.

”This’ll blow over, right?” Seth asks, voice whisper quiet, breath tickling Dean’s skin.

”Yeah, Seth, it’ll blow over,” Dean replies, holding Seth just a little bit tighter. It’ll blow over, yeah, but when, Dean doesn’t know. It could be a few days, could be a week, could be a month or two, he doesn’t know.

What he does know is that he’ll protect Seth as best as he can, and rip anyone to fucking shreds who dares to say a thing to him about it.

”Can we go home?” Seth asks, pulling back and wiping his face on the sleeves of his hoodie.

Dean nods. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

Dean will take him back home to Vegas, to the middle of the desert with no one around for miles, away from everyone and everything for as long as they can get away with.

This will not break them, of that Dean is certain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now taking prompts over on my tumblr, [here](http://socialsymphony.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to drop a request or prompt in my askbox, or come cry with me about wrestling and these two boys.


End file.
